wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Sheehan
cra‧zy  /ˈkreɪzi/ Pronunciation Key - Show Spelled Pronunciationkrey-zee Pronunciation Key - Show IPA Pronunciation adjective, -zi‧er, -zi‧est, noun, plural -zies. –adjective # Insane, demented # Complete and total utter fucking whack-job # Out of control # Cindy Sheehan History troops.]] Cindy Sheehan (سيني شينين) WAS a terrorist socialist environmentalist communist who blames America first and liked to commit treason by setting up a free-love, anti-war camp in Crawford, Texas. She is entirely against the war and ungrateful to President Bush, who willingly gave her his obviously deep-rooted and meaningful condolences after her son's death. She pretty much blames Bush for her son being over in Iraq, even though the Hon. Rush Limbaugh called her on obviously making up her son's existence. Even worse, she disrupted President Bush's vacations and the joy he gets from chopping down trees with a line of boo-hoo-hoo about the pain of losing a child. Most recently, Imam Sheehan has published a book where she describes her erotic fantasy of traveling back in time to sensually execute President Bush when he was an infant, in order to prevent the death of her son, forcing her to find some other life tragedy to milk attention out of. In addition to being insane, she is trying to prevent the return of Jesus by preaching against war in the Middle East. After the liberal media got what they wanted from her, ''real'' journalists stepped in to provide America with the truthyist accounts of Sheehan's treason. Without dedicated reporters such as Rush Limbaugh, Sean Hannity and, of course, Bill "Papa Bear" O'Reilly, America might have never known about her attempts to harsh America's war buzz by saying again and again that lots of soldiers are dying in Iraq. Thanks a lot, Debbie Downer! Cindy has finally stopped harassing The Greatest President Ever with her anti-war protesting crap. She has finally realized that the phrase "15 minutes of fame" means exactly that, and that no one really wants to hear her bullshit anymore. The Greatest President Ever has more important things to do like running our country in the greatest Republican way that he is than to talk with some old wrinkled communist hag. However, she is contemplating running against Nancy Pelosi in 2008 as an independent. Of course, she has every right to run for office, just as The Pentagon has every right to detain her and everyone who votes for her should she, God forbid, win. Sheehag also left a cryptic note to patriotic Americans that "it's up to you now". What the hell is that supposed to mean? Doesn't she know how America's political process works? No wonder she left! God Bless America! This is a great victory for our country, and for the Nation. Return of the witch After watching Die Hard 4, Sheehan had an epiphany. If she could no longer irritate Republicans and conservatives, she could take on the Democrats and liberals. Summoned to the Hall of the Toad King, Hugo Chavez, Sheehan was given her new mission. In 2008, she plans to run against Pelosi, have Danny Glover's baby, and urinate on the Alamo. But Sheehan is not stopping there! She plans to rip up a picture of the Pope, call Jesse Jackson the N-word (then make love to him in the street), and set off balloons filled with Smilex Gas. When contacted about his reaction to Sheehan's latest antics, Satan said she is not welcome in Hell. "We have standards to keep!" See Also * liberal * democrat * Blame America First Crowd * Busto Arbusto * Terrorist * Communist External Sources *Dictionary.com *Wiktionary *Veterans for Peace *Iraq Veterans Against the War